


Miraculous Fanfiction

by YaNoIFeelHorrid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Injury, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaNoIFeelHorrid/pseuds/YaNoIFeelHorrid
Summary: I'm trying to find this fanfiction if anyone is able to help.





	Miraculous Fanfiction

I'm trying to find this work. I don't remember much but Marinette is injured and doesn't want anyone to realize she is ladybug so she is going down and Alley. She collapses and is bleeding out/dying and then Adrien finds her leaning against the wall in a puddle of her own blood. She is then taken to the hospital. If anyone has any idea who's fandiction this is I would really apprecite it since I really want to read it.


End file.
